


Be Everything For Our Requited Emotions

by ZoiIsSomehowHere



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyf, Boyfriends, F/F, F/M, It's pretty tragic, M/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, but beautiful, deere, hopefully, riends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoiIsSomehowHere/pseuds/ZoiIsSomehowHere
Summary: Be Everything For Our Requited Emotions(BEFORE) is a story I've been meaning to get out for a year now. It's a long love story between Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell, although they face many challenges and heartbreaks. It's got the same concept of BITTSA, my Dear Evan Hansen story, so if you haven't read it, I recommend, but if you don't like DEH, then you'll figure it out as we go.Trigger Warning: Death, Suicide, Cutting, Abuse, Cussing. (Will add more as it becomes relevant.)





	1. Time to Start

“Be everything for my requited emotions as they won’t last long without you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jeremy knew that he had taken too long this morning, not just with getting up, but also with his morning jack-off. He sighed and got up, dragging himself around to get ready. It was the first day of junior year, and he was still as lame as ever.

 

He made it to the bus stop just in time, and he got on, going and sitting as far back as his judgmental peers allowed. He ended up sitting right behind some freshman kids, nervous and grouped together. He watched as they got up and scurried off the bus once it had stopped. He lugged himself up and got off as well, shrugging his backpack straps over his shoulders.

 

He walked to his locker, scrunching his nose as he smelled all the strong cologne, perfume, and B.O. around him. He went over, struggling with his lock as he overheard the conversation of a few popular girls in his grade.   
  
“-And she lost at pool, DELIBERATELY!” Did they even know what that meant? Oh well. He got his locker over and glanced over when the girls stopped. He noticed they were looking at him and he frowned, going back to his locker.

 

“Uggh- He is, like, totally getting off on that, gross!” The tall, slim brunette said, flipping her hair and walking away with the other two. Jeremy finished up in his locker and closed it, sluggishly going to his first class of the day.

 

Man, Highschool really was hell.


	2. Lunch's Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy manages to make it to lunch, finally getting a little relief from the day when he sees Michael.

“However, my soul is strong, and I can withstand damage.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Jeremy wanted to kill himself. Figuratively.  He had managed to get the wrong answer in his history class, which was his best class, and he even failed a test in math. Not to mention, he embarrassed himself in front of Christine Canigula.

 

When he saw Michael, his best friend, relief washed over him. He went over, smiling a bit as he looked up at the rather tall teen. He could actually hear the Bob Marley music blasting through Michael’s headphones as he waited for the taller to be done with the song and to notice him.

 

When the song was over and Michael opened his eyes, Jeremy was on his toes, trying to be face to face with Michael, making the taller jump and step back a bit. “Holy shit Jere! For a second I thought you actually got taller!” He laughed, ruffling Jeremy’s curly locks. “What’s up with you? You look like shit! Didn’t have enough time to jack it?” He chuckled.

 

Jeremy’s cheeks lit up and he punched Michael. “Shut up! I hate how scarily accurate you are to things in my life.” He huffed, smiling still. “Well, today’s been kinda shitty. Failed a math test again, got something wrong in History, but I did write a letter to Christine!” He chirped, grinning a bit.

 

“Oh yeah? That’s great progress! Now what happened to it?”

 

Jeremy was silent for a moment before answering. “I tore it up and flushed it.” He said, looking back up at Michael. “But It’s still progress.” He made sure to say, leading Michael to their table by one of the trees in the back of the Quad. “What about you? How was your day.”

 

“Pretty good so far. Aced math, did alright in history, got to see my favourite person.” He laughed, nudging Jeremy. The smaller blushed and whined.  
  
“Stop that! People already think we’re gay! I got stopped by Rich today and he wrote something stupid on my back pack! “Boyf,” what does that even mean?” He huffed, showing Michael his backpack as he pulled out his crappily made lunch.

 

Michael seemed to pale. “Well, maybe this time you’re the more accurate one.” He said, holding up his own backpack that had the word “Riends” on it in all block like Jeremy’s. “Jake came up to me yesterday and did this. Had no idea it was some plan of theirs.” He told Jeremy sighing. “Highschool’s definitely hell, but at least we have one more year after this.” He said optimistically.

 

Jeremy shook his head, tossing his bag aside. “Whatever, lets just get through this year.” He sighed, starting on his lunch.

 

Suddenly, his eyes drifted to where Christine was, signing the poster to join the school play. Jeremy sat up immediately, cutting off Michael. “Sign up for the school play!”

 

“I was gonna say get stoned in my basement, but whatever floats your boat.” He snorted.

 

“No! Look who’s signing up for the play dude!” Jeremy said, pointing. “I’ll be right back!” He said, rushing over and adding his own signature before going back to Michael and grinning.

 

“Dude, your infatuation with her is getting out of hand. I’m going to let you dig your own hole, plus, the Robotics club is starting to crack down. You’re lucky I have to stay after just as long as you do now.” Michael huffed, sticking out his tongue at Jeremy. Jeremy just mocked him and poked his own tongue out.

 

“Whatever, if all goes right, then maybe Highschool won’t be shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I'm finally back! I really hope you enjoy the first chapter, and I'm working on the next few chapters so I can get an upload schedule down for you guys! I know the first one is short, but I typically work that way, pack it full of content and blast out chapters as I can. I also would like to take requests and start doing commissions, so if you want a short story or once shot, I'm down to help you out. I can write any ship from Dear Evan Hansen or Be More Chill, but I don't do OC's.
> 
> Thanks!  
> Zoiis (Or Zois now)


End file.
